Cantos de Inocencia
by MonoChronus
Summary: Cuando yo tenía doce años, cometí mi primer asesinato. Maté a la noche, al Sol y a la Luna.


_Personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

_Fanfic (c) MonoChronus._

* * *

_·_

_« La noche es la ira de Dios »_

—Cuando yo tenía doce años, cometí mi primer asesinato. Mi madre y yo, cuando estábamos solos en casa, experimentábamos una tranquila sensación, nuestro silencio, nuestras palabras y juegos, todo era iluminado por mi madre, era ella la luz de la casa, ella era mi luz. Como sea, todo eso terminaba de manera abrupta cuando papá entraba por esa puerta con su fiel acompañante: una botella de vidrio de 850 ml ya casi sin alcohol. No comprendí hasta los doce años, que aunque mamá irradiara esa luz blanca, poseía una gran mancha en su espalda. Ella fingía tan bien, que creía imaginar su rostro mutilado, sus quejidos en la noche y sus lágrimas. Pensaba que vivía una pesadilla que acabaría en cuanto el Sol volviera a salir... eso simplemente se traduce a que papá siempre se iba antes del amanecer a su trabajo, y llegaba una vez que se había embriagado por completo, ya casi cuando el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Rezaba porque la noche nunca llegara, pero sólo era un niño tratando de proteger a su madre contra algo desconocido. Ese señor en realidad no podía ser mi padre, no tenía recuerdo de él, no sentía amor o ternura como con mamá, ni siquiera admiración. Comencé a sentir repugnancia cada vez que lo veía tocarla...

De manera sutil, mamá se quejaba de la vida, algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ella se exasperaba con cualquier cosa, incluso llegó a gritarme por dejar mis libros sin orden alfabético en el librero. Ella me explicó, de una manera un tanto excéntrica y violenta, que si volvía a dejar las cosas como me diera la gana, me golpearía tan fuerte en la boca que no volvería a masticar dulces. Sabe, los dulces eran lo único que me ponían feliz en ese entonces, y que me dijera eso me irritó. Pero, mamá seguía siendo el Sol de mi mundo, no importaba qué. Así, cuando una noche ella me despertó, me dio una máscara y me entregó un arma, no vacilé en hacer lo que ella me susurró al oído. Él estaba en el sofá con el televisor encendido, las coletillas de los cigarros sobre la mesa y el inseparable alcohol a sus pies. Me paré frente a él, y le disparé dos veces antes de que gritara para que me largara. Los dos primeros tiros le dieron en el estómago, yo nunca había tenido un arma en mis manos, pero... encajaba tan bien que me sentí otra persona capaz de seguir disparando, y lo hice. Llegó el momento en el que ya no salieron más balas y entonces me detuve a observar. No sentí ni siquiera lástima.

—¿Y tu madre?, ¿qué hizo ella?

—¿Mamá?, ella... estaba en el umbral de la puerta, viéndome. Ella llevaba una máscara como yo y sabía que me miraba.

—¿Cómo era la máscara?

—La mitad la cubría la oscuridad. Lo demás eran manchas rojizas, violáceas, sus ojos tenían una mezcla de alegría y paz, no había perversión como la que expresaba papá aun muerto. Yo intenté quitarme la máscara, pero ya era tarde, estaba pegada a mi rostro y decidí no quitármela jamás, porque... se sentía tan bien, y apuesto a que mamá también le gustaba esa sensación. Yo amaba tanto a mamá.

—Aun así, decidiste matarla, Itachi.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me arrepentí de no haber declarado contra ella. Como se habrá dado cuenta, el asesinato de mi padre fue premeditado, fui el arma homicida, no la víctima rehén. La maté porque me arrepentí de no haber detenido el comienzo de esta locura. Creí ingenuamente que todo seguiría un curso normal para nosotros dos, que ambos seríamos por fin felices y tendríamos paz, que nunca más ella tendría que ser golpeada por mi padre y que no tendría miedo cada vez que llegaba la noche. Soñaba y eso me tranquilizaba; nada de eso se hizo realidad, las cosas empeoraron, ella se volvió como él, comenzó a tomar, a salir con muchos hombres que invitaba a casa, y bueno, usted ya sabrá que uno de ellos fue el culpable de violarme, por suerte está en un lugar donde sólo puede metérsela a un muerto, como sea... Los de trabajo social la amenazaron con llevarme si no permanecía sobria, ella prometió cuidarme mejor y dejar de beber pero fue todo una maldita mentira. No podía creerlo, mamá se estaba convirtiendo en un desconocido también.

—¿Crees que tu padre tuvo la culpa de que tu madre muriera?

—No, y el hecho de que yo la matara no me hace culpable de su muerte... ella ya estaba muerta mucho antes de que la destrozara.

—Ella era para ti una luz, ¿por qué apagar esa luz y quedar en la oscuridad?

—Obviamente usted ignora algo a propósito. _El Sol no existe en la oscuridad_, cuando papá llegaba en la noche ella no existía a pesar de estar del otro lado de la pared gritando por ayuda. Cuando ese hombre abusó de mí era de noche y ella no estaba ahí para ayudarme. Maté a mi papá en la noche porque la persona que me ordenó que lo hiciera no era mi madre, era una desconocida que sonaba igual que ella. Yo comencé a sentir una tremenda necesidad por tener a alguien más, alguien que estuviera en la oscuridad conmigo, pero que no perteneciera a ésta como tal.

—Entonces la conociste, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la mujer que personificó la Luna. Era diferente y nuevo para mí, con ella no pensaba en mi padre ni en mi madre, que se habían convertido en parásitos en mi interior. Sakura iluminaba todas mis noches, y como usted sabrá, incluso la Luna permanece en el día.

—Tu madre, ella no te dejaba verla, ¿crees que esa fue otra de las razones por las que decidiste matarla?

—Yo sé que usted quiere preguntarme otra cosa, ¿por qué no lo hace de una vez en vez de insinuar?

—¿Tuviste alguna vez coito con tu madre, Itachi?

—Muchas veces, doctor, ella primero me obligaba y después empecé a agarrarle gusto. Ella enloqueció cuando supo de Sakura, literalmente. Me quemó los brazos y la espalda, algunas veces lograba tirarme al suelo y me lastimaba el pene gritando que no fuera un cabrón como papá. Yo quería mucho a mamá, doctor, pero el sentimiento por Sakura era más fuerte.

—Sé que tu madre agredió dos veces a Sakura, ¿cómo reaccionaste?, ¿sentiste algo parecido a lo que sentiste esa noche cuando mataste a tu padre?

—No, en ese instante sentí más impotencia que nada. Yo quería defender a Sakura, pero no quería insultar tampoco a mamá. Ellas dos eran muy importantes para mí.

—¿Y después no sentiste la necesidad de tener libertad en tu relación con Sakura?, ¿no querías iniciar una vida con ella, lejos de tu madre?

—¿Lejos?; no podría estar lejos de mamá. Yo quería que mi madre estuviera conmigo, y por supuesto también Sakura. Pero eso era imposible. Imposible como que el día y la noche estuvieran juntos.

—Comprendo.

—No, usted no podría comprenderme. Maté a la noche, maté al Sol y a la Luna.

—¿A qué te refieres con que mataste a la Luna?, Sakura sigue con vida.

—Lo sé. Pero hay muchas maneras de matar a una persona y que aún siga con _vida _en este mezquino mundo. Ella está muerta.

—¿Está muerta para ti?

—Qué pregunta. Está muerta para todos. ... _Porque la Misericordia tiene un corazón humano,_

_la Piedad un rostro humano,_

_Y el Amor la divina forma humana,_

_Y la Paz el ropaje humano. _

—¿Qué tratas de explicar, Itachi?

—Déjeme contestarle con dos preguntas, ¿usted cree que por ser blanca la Luna es pura?, ¿cómo imagina que ella sobrevive rodeada de oscuridad?

—No lo sé, Itachi.

—¿No lo sabe?, vaya, entonces tendré que decirle que _la Crueldad tiene un Corazón Humano,_

_y los Celos un Rostro Humano,_

_el Terror la Divina Forma Humana,_

_y el Secreto el Ropaje Humano. _Yo fui quien la forjó con fuego y la selló de manera hambrienta. Sigo siendo el que usa una máscara, y la luz no fue más que siempre una ilusión... ¿me considera loco?

—No.

—Qué bien, porque tengo que ir a hacer unas compras para la cena de Navidad. Así que si me disculpa... nos vemos la próxima sesión.

·

* * *

·


End file.
